Slip ou caleçon?
by chupeechan
Summary: OS compagnon de ma fic Verum Tempore. Cadeau pour Vuir qui voulait savoir ce que serait la première fois de Peter et d'Harvey... Slash


**Alors… Bon. Ceci est mon premier OS yaoï. Moi qui avait toujours juré ne jamais en écrire ! Y faire allusion ou l'écrire rapidement quand c'est un theesome comportant une femme, pas de soucis mais je ne pensais pas faire une scène exclusive entre deux hommes. Comme quoi ! C'est certainement dû au fait qu'il s'agit d'Harvey et de Peter et qu'ils sont juste trop a-do-ra-bles tous les deux ^^**

**Donc, ma chère Vuir, le voilà ton cadeau ! J'espère que tu n'en seras pas déçue ^^**

**Disclaimer : Peter appartient à JKR mais Harvey est à moi !  
**

* * *

Il y était.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé.

Il venait de… De finir ses préparations pour ne pas décevoir Harvey. Est-ce que cela suffirait ?

Merlin, il allait s'évanouir sous la pression !

Et pourtant, Harvey ne lui avait rien dit mais Peter savait bien que… Non, en fait, il ne savait rien ! C'était lui qui supposait qu'il se passerait quelque chose… Mais on ne laisse pas deux garçons seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel en pensant que rien ne se passerait, non ? Bon, il s'était mal exprimé. On ne laisse pas un couple d'adolescents seul dans une chambre sans penser qu'ils resteraient bien gentiment assis sans rien faire, non ? Si ?

Peter savait qu'Harvey ne ferait rien s'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et il l'était. Il avait peur mais il était prêt ! Oui, ils étaient en couple depuis deux mois. Et alors ? Il connaissait des filles qui avaient folâtré avec leurs copains en moins de temps que cela. Même des vierges ! Et cela ne faisait pas d'elles des gourgandines. Elles l'avaient fait par amour. Peter aimait Harvey et il savait que l'inverse était réciproque.

Il avait simplement peur. Et si ça faisait mal ? Question stupide. Il savait que ça ferait mal au premier abord mais il savait aussi que la douleur et la gêne se dissiperaient pour faire place au plaisir. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de se contracter au moment où… Et de faire mal à Harvey dans le processus.

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi était-il le seul homosexuel dans son entourage ?! Même les livres sur le sujet ne l'aidaient pas ! Oh, ça pour apprendre des positions, il en avait apprises mais le blabla médical et la pauvre psychologie qu'ils contenaient ne faisaient rien pour le calmer. Il avait l'impression d'être une pucelle en pleine crise d'hystérie ! Bon, un puceau, soit. Mais il se sentait plus pucelle que puceau à l'heure actuelle même si cela ne voulait rien dire…

La semaine était pratiquement terminée. Plus qu'une nuit avant qu'ils ne quittent le confort et l'intimité prodigués par l'établissement. Ils avaient dîné la veille avec les parents d'Harvey et ces derniers étaient exceptionnels. Julia et Marc – car ils avaient insisté pour qu'il les appelle ainsi – aimaient leur fils plus que tout et étaient extrêmement démonstratifs à ce sujet. Harvey lui avait dit de ne pas y prêter attention mais c'était difficile quand son père se plaignait d'être séparé de son fils adoré. Julia était plus pragmatique et laissait son mari étouffer leur fils pour deux pour ainsi porter son attention sur Peter. Il avait ainsi appris que sa boutique ne désemplissait pas depuis sa création, qu'elle le trouvait charmant et aimerait beaucoup lui commander une montre sorcière comme celle qu'il avait offerte à Harvey. Elle lui avait même dit que son fils lui avait parlé du bracelet qu'il avait offert à Hermione et que si ce dernier était aussi beau que la montre, elle aimerait beaucoup faire affaire avec lui.

C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé.

Elle lui avait parlé de cette école de joaillerie et d'horlogerie en France qui formait des sorciers triés sur le volet. Bien évidemment, il fallait d'excellents résultats en Sortilèges pour être accepté mais si l'idée lui plaisait, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était prête à le recommander au Directeur. Il faudrait aussi qu'il ait quelques connaissances en Arithmancie mais un niveau BUSE suffirait à priori. Il avait commencé à apprendre la matière par lui-même au début de l'année scolaire pour créer la montre et Remus l'avait beaucoup aidé à ce sujet, tout comme Hermione. Peut-être pourrait-il passer la BUSE s'il s'y consacrait plus encore ?

Quand Marc avait cessé de se lamenter, il avait commencé à raconter toutes les anecdotes gênantes au sujet de son fils, au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Peter avait beaucoup appris. Harvey avait eu les cheveux longs jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Beauxbâtons. Et par longs, c'était extrêmement longs. Ils n'avaient jamais reçu le moindre sort depuis sa naissance. Harvey se les était coupés tout seul deux jours avant la rentrée et avait refusé que ses parents touchent au résultat. Marc avait même sorti des photos montrant Harvey avant et après sa rencontre avec des ciseaux. Des tas de photos en fait. Harvey bébé, dans le bain, déguisé en princesse – Peter avait éclaté de rire en le voyant en rose, ronchon et une épée à la main – ou encore perché sur son premier balai. Marc adorait son fils et à la vue du tas de photographies devant lui, le portefeuille de ce dernier devait être doté d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable !

Et l'air gêné d'Harvey avait été tellement… craquant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots ! Lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui ! Le voir désarmé face à son père avait aidé Peter à voir son petit-ami comme quelqu'un d'humain. Il s'exprimait de la mauvaise façon, une fois de plus. Il admettait sans aucune honte avoir perché Harvey sur un piédestal aussi haut que la plus haute tour du château et en fait, voir celui-ci agir comme Peter le ferait avec sa mère l'avait aidé à se rapprocher de lui plus encore. Si cela était compréhensible.

Harvey… Bon, il avait digressé de son véritable problème. Harvey et leur dernière nuit à l'hôtel. Devait-il mettre un slip, un boxer ou un caleçon ? Le dernier peut-être ? Il était idiot, Harvey s'en ficherait. Ils s'étaient déjà vus nus au cours de la semaine écoulée et à demi avant ça. Peter en rougissait encore. Ces choses qu'Harvey avait faites et celles qu'il avait apprises à lui faire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son anus serait une zone érogène. C'était stupide de penser ça étant donné que… Mais il s'agissait d'un endroit tellement embarrassant ! Il n'était qu'un débutant et rêver de certaines choses n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de les expérimenter réellement.

La première fois qu'il avait senti la langue puis la bouche d'Harvey sur son sexe, il était immédiatement venu ! Il s'était excusé mais Harvey lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que c'était normal et… Et qu'il avait trop bon goût pour qu'il en soit déçu. Merlin, il en avait rougi plus encore mais il avait trouvé le fait de voir Harvey avaler chaque goutte si excitant que son sexe s'était de nouveau dressé. Harvey avait loué ses capacités de récupération et les avait qualifiées d'exceptionnelles. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille mais comptait bien le faire ce soir. C'était une résolution qu'il tiendrait !

Et comme un signe envoyé par les Fondateurs, Harvey ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

- Chaton ? Ça fait vingt bonnes minutes que tu es enfermé là. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, j'arrive.

- Si tu le dis, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

De nouveau seul, Peter se regarda dans le miroir. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir un petit-ami tel qu'Harvey ? Il était beau, bien fait et si patient avec lui. Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'Harvey pouvait bien lui trouver. Il avait des poignets d'amour et ses abdos étaient cachés quelque part, bien au chaud et hibernaient. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant. Il se reprit et se répéta fermement qu'Harvey l'aimait et que si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait jamais cherché à le séduire. Car c'était ce qui s'était passé. C'était lui qui était venu et non l'inverse. Revigoré par cette pensée, il quitta la salle de bain et rejoignit son petit-ami.

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! Se dit-il.

Harvey lisait un magazine, allongé sur le lit, pieds nus et vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de toile kaki. Peter, pieds nus lui aussi, s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, avant de prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains pour embrasser Harvey. C'était une des choses dont il ne se lassait pas. A travers un seul baiser, il savait exactement ce que ressentait Harvey. Sa passion et son excitation qu'il essayait de contenir pour ne pas l'effrayer. Oh, ça, il l'était ! Mais il avait tout autant besoin d'Harvey que celui-ci de lui. Téméraire, Peter s'installa à califourchon sur son petit-ami et empoigna ses cheveux à pleines mains, approfondissant leur baiser et se frottant à lui. Quand respirer devint indispensable, il se mit à sucer le lobe de son oreille, puis la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Laissant une marque bien visible à ceux qui chercheraient à la voir.

- Chaton, tu…

- Laisse-moi faire et laisse-toi faire, okay ?

Peter ôta le t-shirt d'Harvey et continua son exploration. Du cou, il passa au torse et s'arrêta devant ses tétons. Harvey était extrêmement sensible à cet endroit. Il en pinça un et mordilla le second. Sa langue lécha et joua avec l'un et l'autre, ne cessant que lorsqu'il sentit les hanches d'Harvey buter contre les siennes.

- Putain, Peter…

Si Harvey jurait, c'est qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Il s'attaqua au pantalon de celui-ci et le déboutonna d'un geste nerveux avant de le faire glisser des jambes jusqu'aux pieds pour enfin l'enlever. Harvey avait choisi l'option slip… Et avec un corps comme le sien, il aurait eu tort de s'en priver. Le sous-vêtement mettait en valeur ses abdominaux et ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu. Peter reprit ses découvertes du corps de son futur amant et laissa sa langue se familiariser avec lesdits muscles, prenant le temps de soigneusement les dessiner et Peter fut enchanté de les voir se contracter là où il passait. Téméraire, il partit plus au sud et lécha le coton qui cachait le but qu'il s'était fixé.

- Peter…

Il enleva le sous-vêtement et contempla le sexe libéré et dressé face à lui. Grand. Harvey était long, il le savait mais à le voir de si près, il se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à le prendre tout entier en bouche. Il prit la verge tendue d'une main tremblante et refit les mêmes gestes que lui avait appris Harvey. Lentement, calmement, il fit aller et venir sa main avant de finalement embrasser le gland. Il y donna ensuite un petit coup de langue timide avant de s'affairer à lécher la verge tout entière pour enfin la prendre en bouche. C'était étonnant comme sensation et très excitant de _savoir_ exactement ce que ressentait son partenaire. Une de ses mains entourait la base d'Harvey et aidait à stimuler ce que sa bouche ne pouvait pas atteindre, pendant que son autre main caressait les cuisses de son petit-ami. Prenant plus d'assurance, il accéléra la cadence, alterna les jeux de mains – sans mauvais jeu de mots – et les coups de langue et s'aventura même à presser le muscle sous les bourses d'Harvey. Celui-ci se releva brusquement et délogea Peter de l'endroit où il était niché pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai mal fait ? Demanda Peter, inquiet.

- Loin de là, chaton mais si tu as réussi haut la main l'examen oral, tu n'es pas prêt pour les félicitations du jury. C'était parfait mon chat, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Mais… Je voulais…

- Tu voulais quoi, Peter ?

- Toi, je te veux toi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Plus que jamais, Harvey.

Harvey l'embrassa alors passionnément. Plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Peter et caressant la sienne sans aucune retenue. Il le débarrassa de ses vêtements et Peter n'eut même pas le temps d'être gêné de son corps si imparfait face à celui, tellement beau d'Harvey. Non. Harvey s'était collé à lui après l'avoir allongé et Peter sentait son sexe se frotter contre sa cuisse tandis que le sien pulsait contre l'abdomen d'Harvey. C'était étrange mais tellement bon, d'être là, nus l'un contre l'autre, de sentir les caresses et de rendre la pareille…

- Ecarte tes cuisses, demanda Harvey en glissant entre elles.

- Je…

- Peter, tu me plais et je t'aime comme tu es. Tu n'as rien à me cacher. Au contraire, je veux tout voir et tout savoir.

Les mots doux le relaxant, Peter fit ce qui lui était demandé. Satisfait, Harvey lui fit un grand sourire avant d'embrasser le haut de ses cuisses.

- J'ai fais ce que tu m'avais conseillé, avoua Peter.

- Huuum ? Fit Harvey, la bouche occupée.

- Je… Aah ! J'ai… Merlin Harvey !

- Pardon, répondit-il en abandonnant le sexe de Peter.

- Je… Je me suis masturbé… avant.

- Peter, tu sais très bien que tu n'avais pas à le faire. Hein, chaton ? Demanda-t-il en remontant pour l'embrasser.

- Je sais mais je voulais durer plus longtemps…

- Ça s'apprend avec le temps et tu sais bien que je trouve que tu as très bon goût… Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai un festin qui m'attend !

Peter reposa sa tête contre les oreillers et laissa Harvey exercer sa magie sur lui. Et par Godric qu'il était doué ! Il ferma les yeux et se détendit au fur et à mesure que le plaisir prenait le pas sur l'angoisse. Il ne sursauta même pas quand un des doigts d'Harvey vint effleurer son anus. Il ouvrit même les cuisses plus encore et se positionna de façon à aider Harvey. Il l'entendit appeler une bouteille de lubrifiant et se contracta en le sentant être appliqué là où le doigt d'Harvey se trouvait précédemment.

- Détend-toi mon chat, tu vas vite ronronner, crois-moi…

La voix rauque d'Harvey et le ton suave et caressant employé l'aidèrent à relâcher ses muscles. Il sentit le doigt se faire plus invasif et caresser l'anneau sous leur pulpe, traçant doucement le contour et se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'entrée. Le bout entra sans difficulté et fit de légères rotations afin d'avancer plus encore. Quand il fut totalement enfoncé, Harvey se mit à faire de légers va-et-vient, imitant ce qu'il ferait bientôt avec une toute autre partie de son anatomie. C'était bizarre et envahissant comme sensation. Avoir quelque chose entrant là d'où les choses sortaient. Mais c'était…

- Aaah !

- Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta Harvey.

- Non, non… Au contraire.

Rassuré, il sentit Harvey le préparer à recevoir un second doigt, puis l'insertion de celui-ci, graduellement et tout autant lubrifié que le premier. Sinon plus. Harvey empoigna son érection et cajola sa verge de baisers et de coups de langues afin de l'aider à se relaxer suite aux mouvements qu'il avait commencé à faire avec ses doigts. Comme une paire de ciseaux. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre et une fois passée la légère douleur du départ, il en oublia se qui se passait et se laissa câliner par Harvey.

- Chaton ?

- Hum ?

- Je voudrais que tu ramènes tes genoux contre toi, tu veux bien ?

Peter fit ce qui lui était demandé, Harvey l'y aidant d'une main pendant que l'autre continuait l'exploration de son postérieur. La nouvelle position amena un nouvel angle et de nouveau un peu de peine. Harvey le rassura et le laissa s'habituer aux nouvelles sensations prodiguées par cette nouvelle posture. Quand Harvey retira délicatement ses doigts, Peter sut quelle serait la prochaine étape. En même temps, même un troll aurait compris. Il sentit le gland d'Harvey toucher délicatement l'étoile que ses doigts venaient de quitter et leva les yeux vers lui. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il lut tout l'amour qu'Harvey lui portait et répondit à sa question silencieuse d'un léger hochement de tête.

Autant ne pas mentir, il eut mal. Il savait cependant que la dextérité et les préparations d'Harvey l'avaient sauvé d'une douleur plus cuisante encore. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de le voir embrasser tendrement ses genoux tout en s'empêchant de bouger, afin qu'il s'habitue à cette toute nouvelle intrusion. Quand il pensa être suffisamment détendu et prêt, Peter lui demanda de bouger. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait expérimenté quelques minutes plus tôt. Différent et imposant. Harvey bougeait lentement, se retirant doucement pour se renfoncer dans les confins intimes avec la même langueur. Il garda le même rythme pendant un long moment, le laissant s'accommoder à l'invasion et Peter admira sa concentration. Quand Harvey se mit à reproduire les mêmes mouvements sur sa verge, lentement, construisant un rythme simple et agréable, il l'encouragea à aller plus vite et laissa échapper des gémissements satisfaits quand la cadence se fit plus vive.

Au-dessus de lui, Harvey était magnifique. La sueur perlait sur son front et ses yeux ne le quittaient jamais. Quand il fit cette rotation sur son sexe alors qu'il touchait au même moment du sien ce que Peter devinait être sa prostate, il cria le nom de son amant. L'explosion de son plaisir se projeta sur son ventre au même rythme que les coups de reins répétés d'Harvey contre la paroi de tissu qui le séparait de l'organe visé. Il sentit Harvey se contracter et sa semence se libérer en lui…

Alors, c'était donc ça, pensa un Peter épuisé mais heureux. Ça valait toutes les petites douleurs occasionnées pour en arriver là !

Harvey se retira doucement et extirpa doucement les draps et couvertures chiffonnés sous eux pour qu'ils s'y enveloppent. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, et après un léger baiser, le fit doucement rouler sur le côté afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Harvey ?

- Oui, mon chat ?

- C'était… Je t'aime.

- Idem, chaton. Répondit-il en embrassant son crâne.

Oui, il n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleures première fois et il s'endormit sous les caresses d'Harvey, se demandant où ils pourraient bien retenter l'expérience à Poudlard… Une fois que son postérieur serait remis, bien entendu.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**J'avoue être nerveuse ^^ Shiroten a adoré mais c'est du BL, donc son avis est biaisé je pense :D**

**En même temps, je suis extrêmement fière de la phrase d'Harvey concernant la fellation de Peter, héhé Xp**

**J'espère avoir réussi avoir retranscrire toute la nervosité de Peter et comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a même un petit spoiler sur ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois la guerre finie. S'il s'en sort bien sûr…**

**Mouahahahahahahaha !**

**xoxo**


End file.
